mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Raven the Bird and Friends
The Raven the Bird and Friends is a parody, it is a U.L.P the Red Freight Car and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * The Raven (From Snow White) as Thomas * Ten Cents (From Tugs) as Edward * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Henry * Mr. Tall as Gordon * Sunshine (From Tugs) as James * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Percy * Mr. Slow as Toby * Little Miss Pompous (Made up Character) as Duck * Vern (From Family Guy) as Donald * Johnny (From Family Guy) as Douglas * Mr. Brave as Oliver * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Diesel * Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Bill * Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Ben * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as BoCo * Mr. Nervous as Daisy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Red (From Angry Birds) as Stepney * Disgust (From Inside Out) as Emily * Hercules (From Tugs) as Bertie * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Salty * Shrek (From Shrek) as Harvey * Burke (From Tugs) as Arry * Blair (From Tugs) as Bert * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Fergus * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as Skarloey * Mr. Nosey as Skarloey * Rusty (From TTTE) as Sir Handel * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Peter Sam * Mr. Messy as Rusty * Tiger Moth (From TTTE) as Duncan * Bertie (From TTTE) as Duke * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Freddie * Timon (From The Lion King) as Mighty * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Mac * Chester (From Theodore Tugboat) as Arthur * Sunshine (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Lady * Mary Ring as Diesel 10 * Sharon Ring as Splatter * Rachel Ring as Dodge * Warren (Made up Thomas Character) as Sir Topham Hatt * 98462 (From RWS) as The Barber * 87546 (From RWS) as The Angry Policeman * Toby’s Brother #1 (From RWS) as Jem Cole * Toby’s Brother #2 (From RWS) as The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (From TTTE) as The Duke of Boxford * Peter (From WildNorWester) as Cyril The Fogman * Gabriel the Big Diesel Engine (From TTTE) as Jeremiah Jobling * Lily (From WildNorWester) as The Station Master’s Wife * Evil Henry (From TTTE) as The Refreshment Lady * Captain Baxter (From RWS) as Tom Tipper * Evil Edward (From TTTE) as The Railway Inspector * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Terence * Little Miss Bad as Trevor * Mr. Strong as Toad * Brian Ring as Derek * Little Miss Quick as Bulgy * Mr. Quiet as Elizabeth * Little Miss Magic as George * Shane (From TTTE) as Murdoch * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Spencer * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Caroline * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Cranky * Woody (From Toy Story) as Scruffey * Albert (From RWS) as Mr. Percival * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Harold * Emma Sophia (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Smudger * Little Miss Wise as Bulstrode * Emerson (From TTTE) as Jeremy * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Molly * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as The Spiteful Brake Van * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Bertram * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as D261 * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Billy * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Stanley * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Jack * Freddie (From TTTE) as Alfie * Alfie (From TTTE) as Byron * Jack (From TTTE) as Ned * Caroline (From TTTE) as Patrick * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Nelson * Wilfred (From RWS) as Kelly * Cora (From RWS) as Isobella * Little Miss Whoops as Max * Little Miss Chatterbox as Monty * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Buster * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Oliver (Pack) * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Tiger Moth * Mr. Bounce as Hector * Leslie Ring as Boulder * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Colin * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Merrick * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Owen * Little Miss Stubborn as Den * Little Miss Trouble as Dart * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Norman * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Paxton * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Sidney * Emily (From Theodore Tugboat) as Belle * The Duchess (From Tugs) as Flynn * Pugwash (From Theodore Tugboat) as Winston * Sonic (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gator * Tails (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Timothy * Snorri (From Theodore Tugboat) as Reg * Mr. Lazy as Marion * Bossy Bill (From Horrid Henry) as Porter * Conrad Cat (From Skipper and Skeeto) as Stephen * The Evil Queen (From Snow White) as Connor * Petra (From Theodore Tugboat) as Caitlin * S.S.Vienna (From Tugs) as Millie * Skiff (From TTTE) as The Chinese Dragon * Pennywise (From It) as Hank * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Bash * Goofy (From Disney) as Dash * Kirby (From Theodore Tugboat) as Ferdinand * Evil Arthur (From TTTE) as Captain * Terence (From TTTE) as Hiro * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Victor * Dippy (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Kevin * Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Twins as The Horrid Lorries * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Butch * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Luke * Little Miss Daredevil as U.L.P * Little Miss Giggles as Rickety * Mr. Grumble as Fred Pelhay * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as D199 * Smelter (From Tugs) as Old Stuck Up * Little Miss Calamity as Sixteen * Little Miss Sunshine as Steam Engine * Little Miss Splendid as Alfred The Loaned B12 * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Big City Engine * Zug (From Tugs) as Bluenose (From Tugs) * Zip (From Tugs) as The Freight Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Mallard * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) * Sea Rouge (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Lord Harry * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Godred * Madge (From TTTE) as Annie * Chloe (Made up Thomas Character) as Clarabel * Diesel 11 (From TTTE) as Henrietta Category:Brian Ring